Ariel
'' Ariel'' was the second book of Sylvia Plath's poetry to be published, and was originally published in 1965, two years after her death by suicide. The poems in the 1965 edition of Ariel, with their free flowing images and characteristically menacing psychic landscapes, marked a dramatic turn from Plath's earlier The Colossus and other poems.http://www.english.illinois.edu/maps/poets/m_r/plath/colossus.htm The distinction often cited by critics between the two books is that there's something much swifter, more abrupt, and more sardonic about the former. In the 1965 edition of Ariel, Ted Hughes changed Plath's chosen selection and arrangement by dropping twelve poems, adding twelve composed a few months later, and shifting the poems' ordering, in addition to including an introduction by the poet Robert Lowell.http://www.powells.com/cgi-bin/biblio?inkey=62-0060732598-0 Having Lowell write the introduction to the book was appropriate, since, in a BBC Interview, Plath cited Lowell's book Life Studies as having had a profound influence over the poetry she was writing in this last phase of her writing career.BBC Interview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-v-U70xoZM&feature=related In the same interview, Plath also cited the poet Anne Sexton as an important influence on her writing during this time since Sexton was also exploring some of the same dark, taboo, personal subject matter that Plath was exploring in her writing.BBC Interview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-v-U70xoZM&feature=related In 2004 a new edition of Ariel was published which for the first time restored the selection and arrangement of the poems as Plath had left them; the 2004 edition also features a foreword by Plath and Hughes' daughter Frieda Hughes.http://www.powells.com/cgi-bin/biblio?inkey=62-0060732598-0 Contents (1965 version) Poems marked with an * were not in Plath's original manuscript, but were added by Ted Hughes. Most of them date from the last few weeks of Plath's life. # Morning Song # The Couriers # Sheep in Fog * # The Applicant # Lady Lazarus # Tulips # Cut # Elm # The Night Dances # Poppies in October # Berck-Plage # Ariel # Death & Co. # Lesbos - (This poem is censored in some conservative publications) # Nick and the Candlestick # Gulliver # Getting There # Medusa # The Moon and the Yew Tree # A Birthday Present # Mary's Song * (only in US version) # Letter in November # The Rival # Daddy # You're # Fever 103° # The Bee Meeting # The Arrival of the Bee Box # Stings # The Swarm * (only in US version) # Wintering # The Hanging Man * # Little Fugue * # Years * # The Munich Mannequins # Totem * # Paralytic * # Balloons * # Poppies in July * # Kindness * # Contusion * # Edge * # Words * Additional poems in her manuscript # The Rabbit Catcher # Thalidomide # Barren Woman # A Secret # The Jailer # The Detective # Magi # The Other # Stopped Dead # The Courage of Shutting-Up # Purdah # Amnesiac # Wuthering Heights References External links *"[http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/5971 Groundbreaking Book: Ariel by Sylvia Plath]" at Academy of American Poets *"Ariel and Sylvia Plath's Joy" by Dan Chiasson Category:Poetry collections Category:1965 books Category:Books by Sylvia Plath Category:Sylvia Plath Category:1960 books